MFA Laws of the Game
These are the MFA Laws of the game as of 07:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC): Law 1: The field of play Length Min: 40M Max: 60M Width Min: 20M Max: 40M The pitch must be rectangular. The pitch must be marked with a semi-circular penalty area of approximately 6m radius. The pitch must have a penalty mark approximately 5m from the goal. The pitch must have a centre mark, although a centre line is optional. The pitch may be enclosed by walls or fences as long as they are over 2.5M. The goals can be any size smaller than 5M wide and 2.5M tall. The goal must be rectangular. Law 2: The ball FIFA rules apply Law 3: The number of players In international tournaments,the starting line up must contain 6 players (5 outfield and 1 goalkeeper). For friendlies other team sizes may be used if agreed beforehand. Law 4: The players' equipment FIFA rules apply. Law 5: The referee A referee should be provided for every game played under MFA rules. An optional second referee, with equal power and authority may be used. Law 6: The referee's assistants Assistants are not compulsory, but may be provided. FIFA rules apply with regards to their powers. Law 7: The duration of the match The match consists of 2 halves of 20 minutes each. This time may be reduced or extended outside of competitions with the referees consent. The players are entitled to a 5 minute interval at half time. Law 8: The start and restart of play FIFA rules apply. Law 9: The ball in and out of play FIFA rules apply. On an enclosed pitch, the ball is out of play when it touches the wall. Law 10: The method of scoring FIFA rules apply. Law 11: Offside A player is judged to be offside if: *He is nearer to the goal line than the ball *And nearer to the goal than the second last opponent **And he interferes with play **Or interferes with an opponent **Or seeks advantage by being in an offside position They are not offside if: *The ball was last played by an opponent Or the player recieves the ball from a: *Goal kick *Throw in *Corner kick Or the second last defender moves into a position which makes an attacker offside (an offside trap is used). A player guilty of offside concedes a pass free kick. A player who makes an offside trap concedes a pass free kick. Law 12: Fouls and Infringement FIFA rules apply except indirect free kicks become pass free kicks. Law 13: Free kick FIFA rules apply except opponents must be 5yds away and pass free kicks must be passed along the ground. Law 14: Penalty kick FIFA rules apply except penalty mark distance. Law 15: Throw in FIFA rules apply. On an enclosed pitch, the throw-in must be taken with both feet touching the surrounding wall. Law 16: Goal kick FIFA rules apply. Goal kicks may be taken from anywhere in the penalty area. Law 17: Corner kick FIFA rules apply. On an enclosed pitch, corner kicks are taken from the nearest possible location to the corner. Law 18: Tiebreaking If a match is tied after 40 minutes then: *Two extra periods of 7 and a half minutes will be played. If there is still a tie: *The match will be decided with kicks from the penalty mark. FIFA rules apply for this process, except for the location of the penalty mark. World Cup Rules *Host bidding for the World Cup closes on January 1st 3 years before the tournament. *Bid books must be submitted six months later. *Voting lasts from June to September 3 years before. *Deadline for entries is January 1st 2 years beforehand. *Qualifying begins in March 2 years before and finishes in October 1 year before if necessary. *The Group Stage Draw is made in December the year before the World Cup. *The World Cup takes place at any point during the scheduled year, decided by the host nation, and may not last more than one month. Host Bidding *It is not allowed to ask other nations to vote for any bidding nation. Breaking this rule will result in: **Points deductions from MFA Rankings. **Exclusion from host bidding. **Disqualification from World Cup. **Expulsion from the MFA. *It is not allowed to bribe other nations for a vote. **Disqualification from World Cup. **Expulsion from the MFA. *Failure to meet deadlines will result in the bid being rejected. Category:Laws